dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rico vs Peacock
Rico vs Peacock is an Episode of DBX, with Rico from Madagascar and Peacock from Skullgirls. Description Madagascar vs Skullgirls!, Which Crazy Bird Themed Character will win? Introduction NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!! Pre-Fight Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico was walking down the street until they see Dave starting making problems on the street. Skipper: Hey guys, we have a mission, we need to defeat Dave, let's do it now guys! Kowalski: Yeah sir! Private: Let's do it! The Penguin Gang runs as Peacock was walking down the street and the Penguins found Dave. Skipper: It's time to end you're evil Plan Dave, Rico pull out some! Rico suddenly vomite a Mallet and tried to smack Dave with it but Peacock was walking right to the Mallet and Rico accidentally end smacking Peacock right to the ground. Peacock suddenly got up angrily and she said. Peacock: Hey, what are you planning attacking me with that Mallet?, Wanna kill me! Peacock said in rage as Skipper suddenly walks at her kicking her stomach. Skipper: We have a mission and you want end ruining this? Suddenly the Gang walks behind Skipper and Peacock get angry and while the Gang of Penguins wanna fight her, Peacock suddenly decide summon a Elephant of the Sky trying to Crush the Penguins but Skipper noticed it and pushes the Gang aside and runs out of the Elephant. Suddenly, Peacock said. Peacock: Wanna knuckle sammy? It refused all the Gang and Peacock kicked the Penguins out, making them was unconscious as Dave approached escape. Then, Rico got up and see Dave escaping so he decide use his Mallet as Peacock pull out a Shot-Gun pointing at Rico and they was seriously looking eachother, preparing to have a fight. FIGHT! Fight Rico tried to hit Peacock with his Mallet swiming it but Peacock dodged and kicks Rico away. Peacock shoots Bullets at Rico who is Sliding on the ground dodging them until Peacock hasn't munition and then Peacock jumped at Peacock trying to smack her with his Mallet but Peacock dodged and starts laughing of Rico who get a lucky hit of his Mallet, smacking Peacock away. Peacock gets up and she was angrily and she pull out an Axe and slashed Rico's stomach making he starts screaming on pain bleeding a bit and Peacock tried to decapitate Rico who have the idea of use his Mallet to counter it and kicked Peacock away. Peacock then decide start to give a combo of punches to Rico punching, kicking and slapping him until she kicked Rico into the ground. Rico got up as Peacock pull out a Baseball Bat with Spikes and Rico decide use his Mallet to clash weapons alot of times until both smacked eachother on the ground. Both gets up as Rico vomite a TNT Stick and Peacock pull out a Bomb and both threw the explosives doing a Explosion. Suddenly Peacock decide run at Rico kicking him with a Boat of her Hat kicking Rico alot of times until kick him on the ground. Then Peacock decide shoot a bunch of lasers at Rico from her hands hitting him alot of times until make the Penguin was on the ground being unconcious. As Rico was regaining conciousness, Peacock pull out a Chainsaw and slashed thru Rico's body as Rico screams in pain, and blood appears with Rico's body being sliced in a Half. Peacock then pulled out a Bomb and threw it at Rico making an Explosion making Rico becomed into Ashes. K.O! Peacock was laughing as the Penguins recovered his Conciousness and don't see Rico in everywhere and they cried believing Rico died. Results Winner: Peacock